Ge 49/kjv
: }|1| 49:1 And Jacob called unto his sons, and said, Gather yourselves together, that I may tell you that which shall befall you in the last days. }} : }|2| 49:2 Gather yourselves together, and hear, ye sons of Jacob; and hearken unto Israel your father. }} : }|3| 49:3 Reuben, thou art my firstborn, my might, and the beginning of my strength, the excellency of dignity, and the excellency of power: }} : }|4| 49:4 Unstable as water, thou shalt not excel; because thou wentest up to thy father's bed; then defiledst thou it: he went up to my couch. }} : }|5| 49:5 Simeon and Levi are brethren; instruments of cruelty are in their habitations. }} : }|6| 49:6 O my soul, come not thou into their secret; unto their assembly, mine honour, be not thou united: for in their anger they slew a man, and in their selfwill they digged down a wall. }} : }|7| 49:7 Cursed be their anger, for it was fierce; and their wrath, for it was cruel: I will divide them in Jacob, and scatter them in Israel. }} : }|8| 49:8 Judah, thou art he whom thy brethren shall praise: thy hand shall be in the neck of thine enemies; thy father's children shall bow down before thee. }} : }|9| 49:9 Judah is a lion's whelp: from the prey, my son, thou art gone up: he stooped down, he couched as a lion, and as an old lion; who shall rouse him up? }} : }|10| 49:10 The sceptre shall not depart from Judah, nor a lawgiver from between his feet, until Shiloh come; and unto him shall the gathering of the people be. }} : }|11| 49:11 Binding his foal unto the vine, and his ass's colt unto the choice vine; he washed his garments in wine, and his clothes in the blood of grapes: }} : }|12| 49:12 His eyes shall be red with wine, and his teeth white with milk. }} : }|13| 49:13 Zebulun shall dwell at the haven of the sea; and he shall be for an haven of ships; and his border shall be unto Zidon. }} : }|14| 49:14 Issachar is a strong ass couching down between two burdens: }} : }|15| 49:15 And he saw that rest was good, and the land that it was pleasant; and bowed his shoulder to bear, and became a servant unto tribute. }} : }|16| 49:16 Dan shall judge his people, as one of the tribes of Israel. }} : }|17| 49:17 Dan shall be a serpent by the way, an adder in the path, that biteth the horse heels, so that his rider shall fall backward. }} : }|18| 49:18 I have waited for thy salvation, O LORD. }} : }|19| 49:19 Gad, a troop shall overcome him: but he shall overcome at the last. }} : }|20| 49:20 Out of Asher his bread shall be fat, and he shall yield royal dainties. }} : }|21| 49:21 Naphtali is a hind let loose: he giveth goodly words. }} : }|22| 49:22 Joseph is a fruitful bough, even a fruitful bough by a well; whose branches run over the wall: }} : }|23| 49:23 The archers have sorely grieved him, and shot at him, and hated him: }} : }|24| 49:24 But his bow abode in strength, and the arms of his hands were made strong by the hands of the mighty God of Jacob; (from thence is the shepherd, the stone of Israel:) }} : }|25| 49:25 Even by the God of thy father, who shall help thee; and by the Almighty, who shall bless thee with blessings of heaven above, blessings of the deep that lieth under, blessings of the breasts, and of the womb: }} : }|26| 49:26 The blessings of thy father have prevailed above the blessings of my progenitors unto the utmost bound of the everlasting hills: they shall be on the head of Joseph, and on the crown of the head of him that was separate from his brethren. }} : }|27| 49:27 Benjamin shall ravin as a wolf: in the morning he shall devour the prey, and at night he shall divide the spoil. }} : }|28| 49:28 All these are the twelve tribes of Israel: and this is it that their father spake unto them, and blessed them; every one according to his blessing he blessed them. }} : }|29| 49:29 And he charged them, and said unto them, I am to be gathered unto my people: bury me with my fathers in the cave that is in the field of Ephron the Hittite, }} : }|30| 49:30 In the cave that is in the field of Machpelah, which is before Mamre, in the land of Canaan, which Abraham bought with the field of Ephron the Hittite for a possession of a buryingplace. }} : }|31| 49:31 There they buried Abraham and Sarah his wife; there they buried Isaac and Rebekah his wife; and there I buried Leah. }} : }|32| 49:32 The purchase of the field and of the cave that is therein was from the children of Heth. }} : }|33| 49:33 And when Jacob had made an end of commanding his sons, he gathered up his feet into the bed, and yielded up the ghost, and was gathered unto his people. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *